


A Kind of Magic

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [182]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Merlin (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: “Must you be tiresome about everything? How long have we known each other?”“A while,” Merlin allowed. It had been at least six thousand years by last count, give or take a decade or two. “Are you saying you fucked me simply because I wasavailable?”“No.” Arthur sounded almost exasperated. “I’m saying I’ve been wanting to do that since the Garden of Eden.”In which Merlin is a demon who did not so much fall as saunter vaguely downwards, and Arthur is the insufferable prat of an angel who loves him.





	A Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how delighted I am to find that the Good Omens Fusion tag is a thing.
> 
> Please do not repost elsewhere or list my fic on Goodreads (or any other similar spaces).

They lay tangled together afterwards, Arthur sprawled across Merlin’s chest, Merlin’s fingers combing gently through the soft down that feathered his shoulder blades.

“I never thought,” he said, his voice soft and unfocused, “that you’d—I mean, your lot don’t usually make an Effort, do they? With genitals and the like.”

Arthur made an incomprehensible noise and turned towards him.

“Not often,” he said. He nestled closer to Merlin, a warm, heavy weight draped over his torso, and Merlin grunted in response. “About once every millennium or so, on average. So consider yourself lucky.”

Merlin snorted, but he didn’t stop grooming Arthur’s sex-ruffled wings. “I’m honoured,” he said drily, “that after all this time, you finally decided that I, a lowly demon, was worthy of—”

“Shut up.” Arthur kissed him, swallowing the sting of his words. “Must you be tiresome about everything? How long have we known each other?”

“A while,” Merlin allowed. It had been at least six thousand years by last count, give or take a decade or two. “Are you saying you fucked me simply because I was _available_?”

“No.” Arthur sounded almost exasperated. “I’m saying I’ve been wanting to do that since the Garden of Eden.”

“Oh.”

Merlin stared at him. He remembered Arthur as he was then; marginally more clothed, for one thing, but still the same square jaw and bright blue eyes, still the everlasting determination to do the Right Thing, even if that meant not doing what he was told. It had been Arthur’s nobility—his _goodness,_ for lack of a better word—that had drawn Merlin to him in the first place, the fact that he cared so very, very much. True, he also loved the way Arthur was built, the sleek lines of his body and his beautiful wings, but—well. Corporeal forms were fleeting, in the grand scheme of things, and they didn’t really mean much to occult forces such as himself.

For over six millennia, however, he had believed himself to be alone in this particular sort of—appreciation; or to call it what it was, _desire._ Regardless of their apparent genders, it wasn’t considered the Done Thing, in Heaven, to have sex outside of a holy union of some sort, and even then it generally wasn’t the type of affair that angels usually indulged in. He had resigned himself to pining for Arthur from afar, certain that the angel would never reciprocate his feelings. Friendship was enough, he had assured himself, as long as he got to keep Arthur in his life.

And then the world had ended. Or rather, not ended. The world not ending had somehow led to them both being here, like this, warm and messy and sated in a way that Merlin couldn’t remember having been in—well. Ever, actually.

“Are you saying—are you saying that we could have been doing this _all this time?”_ Merlin demanded, as what Arthur had said sank in and a sudden realisation asserted itself. “It’s been _six thousand years_ —you could have bloody said something, you insufferable twat! I thought it was just me! I thought you didn’t think of me like that!”

“I always said you were an idiot,” Arthur said loftily, although he looked slightly guilty anyway. His wings fluttered under Merlin’s hands and pressed closer to him, as though Arthur were trying to wrap him up in a cocoon of feathers. “And—well. I thought it was just me, too. You _are_ a demon, after all. You’re not supposed to be capable of…” He bit his lip, but Merlin finished the sentence, the words sounding a little bitter to his own ears.

“Not supposed to be capable of love?”

Arthur didn’t say anything, just pressed his mouth to Merlin’s neck, his nose brushing the tender skin below Merlin’s ear. Merlin sighed, wrapping his own wings around them both as well. His wingspan was larger than Arthur’s, although it wouldn’t have been good taste to mention it.

“Well, we are,” he said, reaching up to run his hand through Arthur’s hair. “Or at least—I think we are. I think—I think this is what love feels like.” He kissed Arthur on the cheek, and again on the temple. “I remember, back in the beginning, what it felt like to love God, and this…”

He left the rest of the sentence unspoken. This was _better_ , in some indefinable way, but he didn’t want to say as much out loud; he wasn’t about to tempt the Almighty to smite him, just when he’d finally gotten what he’d been wanting for over six thousand years.

In any case, Arthur seemed to understand, because he shifted again so that he could capture Merlin’s mouth, licking his way languidly inside and pressing him down against the grass. He felt so good, so solid and warm and alive, and it struck Merlin once again that only a handful of days before Arthur had been discorporated, and they had both come very, very close to never getting this at all.

“Arthur,” he murmured, clinging to the angel’s shoulders. Arthur began to kiss a slow trail down Merlin’s neck, stopping to lave the hollow of his collarbone as Merlin arched up against him. His spent cock was trying—miraculously—to rouse itself again between them, and he could feel Arthur already hard again against his thigh. “You’re insatiable.”

“Well, it has been rather a long dry spell,” Arthur said, nipping at Merlin’s throat. His thumb ghosted over one of Merlin’s nipples, and Merlin let out a strangled sound—he had discovered early on that his nipples were surprisingly sensitive, which could be dangerous information if it fell into the wrong hands. For example, Arthur’s hands. “You can’t blame me for that. Especially since I spent the last six thousand years in close proximity to _you_.”

Merlin’s huff of laughter was cut off when Arthur’s mouth found his nipple and sucked, and he was forced to gasp for breath, hands scrabbling at Arthur’s back for purchase. He was probably mussing up Arthur’s feathers again, but Arthur didn’t seem to mind, his wings flexing underneath Merlin’s hands like a contented bird’s, making him imagine all sorts of unangelic things.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from [a Queen song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NUSAulJpN8). Isn't that, like, a law somewhere?
> 
> Come and scream with me about these shows [here on tumblr](https://schweetheart.tumblr.com/post/185923899222/schweet-writes-a-kind-of-magic-by)!


End file.
